Obsession
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Song fic Oishi x Eiji, mais qui est le narrateur ?


Titre: Obsession  
Auteur: Ashiya qui deviens noctambule  
Source: Prince of Tennis  
Genre: Shonen-ai, song fic. POV à deviner  
Couple: Oishi x Eiji  
Disclamer: Je veux pas de Oishi, mais juste Eiji…mais c'est pas possible, l'est pas à moi. Et puis la chanson n'est pas à moi non plus -_- Mais je vais les voir en concert en mars  
Commentaire: J'aimerai avoir la pêche d'Eiji et être aussi souple pour avoir de bonne note en gym XD Ch'uis nulle en sport et là je me démerde en natation XD Sinon, la chanson est de Tokio Hotel, boys band allemand pour ceux qui connaissent pas, c'est l'équivalent de Lori en France XD. Bon, je médis pas sur eux, ou je me fait trucider par la Billeuse (ma meilleure amie )

**Obsession**

_Sie ist  
Alles, was su noch nie gesehen hast  
Und ich  
Denk an sie jede stunde, jeden tag  
Alle  
Haben die gleiche halluzination  
Und sogar  
Für manche mädchen ist sie die faszination  
Sag mal wußtest du schon:_

Il est vraiment extraordinaire. Sans lui, plus de Golden paire. Je pense à lui tout le temps, jour et nuit, il est devenu comme une obsession. Il sais ce que je pense. Mais moi, je sais que je ne suis pas le seul. Malgré la jalousie, je les comprends. Même les autres adolescents le trouvent merveilleux. Même quand il faudrait que je me concentre, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, ne serais-ce une seconde. Tout le monde est fou de lui.

_Sie ist thema nummer eins  
Zwei, drei, vier und fünf und sechs  
Nimmt dich an die hand im traum  
Und wenn du aufwachst ist sie weg  
Sie ist thema nummer eins  
Zwei, drei, vier un fünf und sechs  
Augen auf, wenn sie kommt  
Kommst du nicht davon  
Und über sie hinweg_

Discrètement, il est est devenu le sujet de discussion principal au récréation et pas seulement. Tout le monde parle de lui, je m'inquiète. Quand je rêve la nuit, il est là. Les rêves, mes rêves sont son domaine, mais il me guide en me tenant la main. Quand mon réveil sonne, tout s'efface pour laisser la dure réalité faire son apparition. Je ne l'avais croisé qu'une fois et déjà, il m'obsédait.

_Du guckst sie an und weinst  
Es ist traurig denn du weißt  
Sie bleibt immer nur das thema nr. 1_

Je le regarde secrètement. Je l'observe et les larmes me monte aux yeux. Je suis triste à la seule pensée qu'il restera toujours le centre de cette attentions. Le principale sujet de conversation de tous. Je me contente de le regarder, à l'école.

_Gestern  
Hab ich ne stunde nicht  
An sie gedacht  
Bin dann  
Gegen meinen willen mir ihr aufgewacht  
Sie weiß, dass sie süchtig macht_

Une journée éprouvante, j'ai réussit ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé. L'oublier pendant une heure. Une petite heure, mais il repris l'assaut de mon esprit. Et puis, je me suis réveillé, sa chaleur à mes côté. Il le sait, j'en suis sûr, qu'il agit sur nous comme une drogue.

_Sie ist thema nummer eins  
Zwei, drei, vier und fünf und sechs  
Nimmt dich an die hand im traum  
Und wenn du aufwachst ist sie weg  
Sie ist thema nummer eins  
Zwei, drei, vier un fünf und sechs  
Augen auf, wenn sie kommt  
Kommst du nicht davon  
Und über sie hinweg_

Il est et restera toujours le sujet principal. Mais il m'a pris la main et pas que dans mes rêves. Il n'était pas parti quand je me suis réveillé. Dès la première fois que je l'ai croisé, je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui. Maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de l'observer de loin, il est à côté de moi. On se séparera pas, même si on parle que de lui. Je t'aime Eiji.

**Fin.**

Alors, vous aviez trouvé que c'était Oishi ? J'ai du mal à imaginer plutôt Oishi qu'Eiji sous les feux des projecteurs. Sinon, j'ai supprimé une strophe parce qu'elle ne collait pas avec l'ambiance. Enfin bref, j'ai enfin réussit à mettre du Tokio Hotel dans une fanfic. Le pire, c'est que je vais sûrement recommencer.

Traduction de la chanson (approximativement):

Personne  
N'a jamais vu une fille pareille  
Et je pense à elle  
Vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre  
Elle rend tout le monde  
Complétement dingue  
Et même  
Certaines filles la trouvent fascinante

Elle est le sujet de discussion numéro un  
Deux, trois, quatre et cinq et six  
Elle te prendra la main dans tes rêves  
Et quand tu te réveilleras elle sera partie  
Elle est le sujet de discussion numéro un  
Deux, trois, quatre et cinq et six  
Méfie-toi si tu la croises  
Tu ne pourras plus  
Te passer d'elle

Tu la regardes et tu pleurs  
C'est triste car tu sais  
Qu'elle sera toujours le sujet de discussion n°1

Hier  
Pendant une heure  
Je n'ai pas pensé à elle  
Et puis  
Malgré moi je me suis réveillé avec elle  
Elle sait qu'elle nous rend tous accros

Elle est le sujet de discussion numéro un  
Deux, trois, quatre et cinq et six  
Elle te prendra la main dans tes rêves  
Et quand tu te réveilleras elle sera partie  
Elle est le sujet de discussion numéro un  
Deux, trois, quatre et cinq et six  
Méfie-toi si tu la croises  
Tu ne pourras plus  
Te passer d'elle Te passer d'elle


End file.
